Secrets
by theEnd710
Summary: Wisty's been hiding some things from Whit. Like her newly found Romance with Emmett, her past of cutting, drugs, and even an abusive boyfriend. What happens when all of these things are revealed? READ TO FIND OUT! Disclaimer: Not owned by me! Review!


Wisty POV:

I leaned my forehead against his.

Emmett. My prince charming. Intense stuff. He played with my newly grown out wavy blood red hair, as I lay in his arms. We had been secretly dating for weeks now. I was in love. He knew it, I knew it, WE were in love.

Yes, I loved Emmett. The sport playing, punk rocker, with a wash board stomach and blonde hair, who wears all black and is not afraid to do anything. Emmett. The hardest part was keeping it from Whit, my older brother. Emmett's seventeen. I'm fourteen. You'd think the age difference was awkward, but its really not. He's awesome. Oh yeah, back to Whit. He's my brother, my best friend. We've been through so much together, and we couldn't be closer... yeah, I think you can see how that'd be a tough secret to keep. We were the only couple around here, in our little bunker, and we didn't need any MORE attention.

I fell asleep in Emmett's arms as he hummed my favorite song by Sugarcult.

….. 4 hours later.

"What the… Wisty? WISTY?" I heard yelling and woke up to see Whit. I hadn't yet realized what was going on.

"Hmmmm?" I mumbled, burying my head deeper into Emmett's rock hard chest. Whit pulled my arm, and I all of a sudden wasn't on Emmett's lap curled into his chest. Emmett noticed and immediately jolted up. He was a tad bit bigger then Whit, but not too much.

"Wist, what's going on?" He almost yelled.

"Uhhh… I don't know what your talking about?" I answered, looking at Emmett for help.

"We, uh, fell asleep." Emmett tried. Not bad… But Whit didn't buy it.

"Okay, sure. Now Wisty WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?" He was yelling by now, and I signaled for him to keep his voice down.  
"Dude, your sister's my girlfriend." Did he just say girlfriend? Wow, I liked it, but it didn't seem like enough. More like the love of my life. ;)

"Can I have a moment alone with my sister?" Whit asked, his teeth clenched.

"Babe?" Emmett asked me, and I saw Whit curl his hand into a fist.

"It's fine Em." I said. He reluctantly walked out of the room.

"You can't go out with him." Whit said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You heard me, he's seventeen and you're fourteen, and also he is not a very good influence on you." Whit said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? Not a good influence on me? Not a good influence on the girl who cuts class, had a drug problem, an abusive boyfriend and who is a witch? Really Whit? I don't think so… and three years isn't that big an age difference, so I'm fine thanks." I covered my mouth, did I really just say that? No. No. No. This was NOT happening. I didn't just tell him about the drugs and… and… and…. About Brandon. _Brandon. _I hate him. Almost killed me once. Thank god for make-up. Covered the bruises. I met him when I cut class to go to a concert, and there he was. He hit me on our third date. But… but noone knew. Crap. I messed up. Big time.

Whit looked stunned.

"I mean… uhhh… I didn't mean that. I-I I'm sorry Whit. I, uh…" With that I tried to bolt for the door, but Whit caught my arm.

"Drugs? Abusive boyfriend? Wisty…?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It was after… after the first time I cut myself." Great more confessions, he looked so hurt. "I did marijuana. I got high, that was the time I actually was sick when I stayed home. And… umm… I met Brandon at a concert and I liked him, he was great and, uh, we went on some dates, on the third one he slapped me across the face when I refused to sleep with him. I tried to hit him back and run but he grabbed my wrist and took me to his place, where he beat me up. That next day was when I wanted to go to school. I was scared that he would come, and no one would be there. He owned a gun, and I didn't want to be near that." I was close to sobbing, when Whit pulled me into a hug.

"How old were you?" He slowly asked.

"Thirteen. Brandon was sixteen and emancipated."

'Why would you do that Wisty? Why would you cut yourself?" He whispered into my hair. I sighed.

"Because I'm not perfect. I have problems Whit. I hated myself. There was nothing unique about me. Almost all of my friends were guys. I got arrested twice. I was a violent know it all freak, with blood red hair and black eyes." I said. I looked away, not daring to face him.

"I'm so, so sorry. I should have been a better brother. You don't have a drug problem, do you?" He asked.

"I have an alcohol problem." I whispered secretly hoping he wouldn't hear. He hugged me tighter.

"Does Emmet know?"

"Yes."

"How long have you guys been going out…?"

"A few weeks."

Weeks.

I kept it from him for weeks!

"You haven't…?"

"Eww no."

"Just making sure little sis." He said. I felt a tear fall onto my hair. _I'm sorry. _I thought but no one could hear.


End file.
